


love, again

by salju (qelsum)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelsum/pseuds/salju
Summary: Cinta Byungchan pada Seungwoo dalam empat babak, dan beratus-ratus kelopak lilac.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 17





	love, again

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from writeas. written as a commission for @wencha0 on twitter. 
> 
> **tw/cw for** blood, death of pet/euthanasia, and mentions of bullying.

_“I came hoping to see those eyes,_

_but instead I return with my heart,_

_leaving behind only flowers.”_

_— Kim Donghwa_

* * *

  
  
**i. to bloom**

  
  


_“What the fuck.”_

Byungchan menatap bunga-bunga kecil yang mengapung di dasar toilet dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mulutnya menganga. Ketika izin ke kamar mandi mall sambil membekap mulut beberapa menit lalu, meninggalkan Seungwoo dan Jinhyuk di sudut sebuah kafe estetik yang lagi mereka tongkrongi, Byungchan hanya merasa tenggorokannya tidak enak. Gatal, panas, dan menyumbat. Tidak melintas sama sekali di kepala Byungchan kalau yang akan tumpah dari mulutnya justru penghuni baru paru-parunya:

Kelopak demi kelopak, ungu pucat warnanya.

Byungchan terengah. Ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi membakar _dan_ mengganjal di tenggorokannya yang tak bisa ia singkirkan. Benaknya langsung menyodorkan satu nama— _cuma satu nama yang mungkin menyandang titel sebagai pemilik petal-petal mungil itu_ —dan membuat perutnya yang tadinya baik-baik saja tiba-tiba mual. Tidak mengagetkan, tapi juga ya secara bersamaan, begitu mencengangkan seperti sebuah gurauan bodoh. Byungchan hampir tertawa dibuatnya.

Tidak, Byungchan tidak dibuat kaget dengan pada siapa minatnya tertambat. Ia bukan orang lamban yang bahkan tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Byungchan sadar sudah sejak lama ia menaruh rasa _(kagum? Suka? Naksir-naksir lucu?)_ pada sahabatnya. Namun revelasi bahwa skala perasaan itu ternyata lebih ekstensif dari yang ia kira, lengkap dengan kelopak-kelopak ungu pastel sebagai saksinya—itulah yang membuat kaki Byungchan melemas. Kalau tidak ingat ia ada di mana, mungkin dirinya sudah terduduk lemah di lantai sambil menerawang tembok di hadapannya, kemudian pecah dalam tawa keras layaknya orang gila.

Tapi Byungchan ada di toilet umum dan ogah membuat prahara. Jadi, untuk beberapa lama, yang dilakukan Byungchan hanya menatap bunga-bunga kecil itu lekat dalam diam. Wangi manisnya yang kuat membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

“Ini bunga apaan, lagi,” dumel Byungchan pelan ketika ia tak juga bisa mengenali petal-petal yang masih mengapung santai seolah tak peduli dengan kegalauan batin inangnya. Seperti familier, tapi di saat yang sama otaknya tak bisa menyuplai jawaban. Yang tebersit justru kekaguman akan ronanya yang manis; lila, nyaris pink saking pucatnya.

“Chan? Byungchan? Lo di dalem?”

Tubuh Byungchan menjengit kaget, efektif menghentikan gerbong pikirannya, tatkala mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari luar bilik diiringi dengan langkah kaki yang mendekat ke tempatnya bersembunyi. Empunya suara lembut itu— siapa lagi kalau bukan Han Seungwoo?

Han Seungwoo, sahabatnya, yang ternyata menurut semesta juga merangkap sebagai orang yang dicintai Byungchan. Dan tidak mencintainya balik. _Sempurna._

Entah bagaimana Byungchan harus menghadap Seungwoo sekarang.

Baru saja ia hendak menjawab, sensasi tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan di kafe tadi kembali lagi. Tenggorokan yang luar biasa gatal dan panas, digesek kelopak-kelopak sialan yang merangsek naik ke mulutnya dengan paksa seumpama topan kecil, seakan-akan merespon panggilan pemiliknya.

_“Uhuk—!”_

Langkah kaki di luar semakin mendekat, lalu berhenti di sisi lain pintu yang memisahkan mereka. Byungchan bisa mendengar hesitansi bercampur kekhawatiran yang membalut suara Seungwoo ketika laki-laki itu memanggilnya lagi: “Byungchan?”

Yang lebih muda memejamkan mata dan mengatur napasnya, kemudian mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, kasar. “Iya, Kak. Gue di dalem.”

“Lo nggak apa-apa?” tanya Seungwoo lagi, masih dengan keprihatinan yang sama, yang sialnya membuat hati Byungchan berdesir meski sendirinya yakin Seungwoo akan memperlakukan orang lain, orang mana pun sama.

“Gue nggak apa-apa, Kak, bener. Cuma batuk, kok. Lagi ngeluarin dahak ini, tapi susah,” jawabnya dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin, berharap hal itu bisa membantu meyakinkan Seungwoo.

“Mau dipesenin air lemon, nggak? Atau kita cari madu abis ini, biar dahaknya encer.”

Internal Byungchan tertawa keras. Seandainya tamu-tamu tak diundangnya ini bisa disingkirkan dengan air lemon dan madu, mungkin Byungchan tidak akan berlama-lama _mental breakdown_ di toilet. “Nggak usah, Kak, udah enakan kok. Serius. Kayak mak gue, deh, lo.”

“Ye, mau dibantuin juga. Bener, nih, nggak usah?”

“Bener.”

“Ya udah, kalo gitu gue tunggu di luar, ya.”

Byungchan menghela napas lega setelah suara sepatu Seungwoo sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Tak mau membuat Seungwoo menunggu lama dan malah curiga, ia memilih mengatupkan toilet dan menekan tombol _flush,_ mendengarkan suara air membasuh kelopak-kelopak ungu itu pergi dan berharap hal yang sama terjadi pada perasaannya. Punggungnya mundur menabrak pintu di belakangnya pelan. Saat ini, hal yang paling Byungchan butuhkan adalah tempat bersandar.

Seumur-umur Byungchan hidup, hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi padanya, karena itu ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Demi tuhan, Byungchan bahkan tidak tahu sebelumnya kalau ia seorang _bloomer_.

Bukannya Byungchan tidak pernah menyukai orang atau berpacaran. Tentu saja pernah. Ia juga sudah beberapa kali mengalami ditolak. Tapi tidak sekali pun kelopak-kelopak bunga tumpah dari paru-parunya, terjun ringan dan bebas seperti hujan musim semi.

 _Itu artinya kamu nggak pernah sampai jatuh cinta sama orang,_ kepalanya berbaik hati berbisik. Rasanya Byungchan ingin memaki dirinya ketika beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya menyahuti lagi pikiran itu, _karena mereka bukan Seungwoo, ya kan?_

Byungchan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

“Mampus gue.”

Waktu berlalu dan teknologi kian memaju, tapi sebagaimana eksistensi dinosaurus atau yang mana yang lebih dulu antara ayam dan telur, Hanahaki bertahan sebagai sebuah enigma yang tak kunjung selesai diperdebatkan.

Satu fakta yang berhasil dibuktikan dunia medis berdekade-dekade lalu adalah bagaimana penyakit langka itu _hanya_ menyasar orang-orang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun di sinilah kejamnya Hanahaki: tidak semua orang yang cintanya tak berbalas lantas bereaksi dengan menumbuhkan bunga.

Meski kedengarannya tidak adil, semesta seolah asal dalam menentukan incarannya. Beberapa bilang faktor genetik; kaum-kaum konservatif mengatakan itu adalah kutuk, suatu ganjaran dosa. Tapi asal usulnya, alasan konkretnya tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh diketahui. Seorang hanya bisa berharap bunga-bunga ganas itu tidak memilih tubuhnya sebagai inang.

 _“Daripada penyakit, rasanya Hanahaki lebih cocok disebut sebagai kesialan.”_ Kalimat itu marak muncul, di media maupun dari mulut orang-orang yang mengamati dari kejauhan, bahkan tak jarang dilontarkan sendiri oleh para _flower bloomer_. Dan Byungchan adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang melihat kesialan itu mengambil tempat secara langsung.

Byungchan masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak ketika Sooyoung, kakak perempuannya yang terpaut sembilan tahun, tiba-tiba tersedak kencang sewaktu mereka sekeluarga sedang menonton acara kuis malam, menghamburkan kelopak bunga sakura ke seantero ruang televisi. Lembaran pink pastel itu bertebaran meriah bagai confetti, beberapa jatuh ke atas rambut dan pangkuan Byungchan kecil yang duduk di karpet beludru.

Seketika itu juga, ruangan berubah hening. Sooyoung memindai kedua telapak tangannya yang juga penuh dengan merah muda dengan mata terbelalak, tak menyadari pasang-pasang mata lain yang sudah tertuju padanya, menatapnya horor. Semua atensi berpindah ke gadis remaja itu, kecuali Byungchan yang dengan rasa penasaran khas anak usia empat tahun meraup potongan bunga yang berceceran di lantai; yang lantas ia jatuhkan lagi dengan goyangan keras sambil meringis jijik ketika menyadari mereka basah oleh ludah sang kakak.

Setelah itu televisi dimatikan. Raut dan intonasi Bapak berubah serius ketika mengucap nama Kakak, dan Ibu tiba-tiba mengumumkan bahwa waktu tidur Byungchan sudah tiba. Byungchan ingat respon pertamanya adalah protes, tapi ia membungkam mulutnya ketika melihat tatapan di mata Ibu yang selalu muncul setiap kali wanita itu sedang dalam mode tidak mau dibantah. Jadi Byungchan menurut meski sambil merengut, dan mengikuti Ibu ke lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.

Ketika Ibu masih diam saja—kerutan di dahinya pertanda ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri—saat menyelimuti Byungchan sampai ke dagu, bocah itu memberanikan diri bertanya. _Ibu, yang tadi itu apa? Kakak kenapa?_

 _Kakak sakit. Batuk bunga,_ jelas Ibu waktu itu sambil mengelus dahi Byungchan. Jarinya lalu berpindah ke dada putranya, mengetuknya di sana dua kali. _Di dalam badan Kakak, tumbuh bunga yang banyak. Banyak sekali, sampai-sampai Kakak sesak._

Awalnya, Byungchan berpikir itu sesuatu yang _keren_. Halaman rumah mereka penuh dengan beraneka ragam bunga, mulai dari aster sampai mawar, karena Ibu begitu menyukainya. Ibu pernah bilang, ia bahagia melihat keindahan warna dan bentuk mereka. Bunga-bunga itu disirami tiap hari diiringi senandung pelan, tanda kalau suasana hatinya sangat baik ketika mengurusi dan dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk rapuh itu.

Jadi, kalau tanaman-tanaman yang begitu disukai Ibu itu bisa tumbuh di tubuh Kakak, bukankah bagus? Bukankah indah? Lalu mengapa Ibu tidak terlihat bahagia dengan fakta itu?

Byungchan sungguh tidak mengerti.

 _Biyu juga mau ditumbuhin bunga,_ celetuk Byungchan dengan segala kepolosan seorang bocah ingusan. Mendengar komentar naif itu, Ibu hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

 _Biyu, Sayang, bunga-bunga yang menumpang tumbuh di tubuh manusia itu jahat. Ibu nggak mau Biyunya Ibu dijahatin sama bunga jahat, jadi Ibu nggak bisa mengamini harapan kamu, Nak,_ begitu jawaban Ibu waktu itu yang membuatnya bingung setengah mati karena setahu Byungchan, tidak ada bunga yang jahat.

Tapi, belum sempat anak itu memuaskan rasa penasarannya lagi, Ibu mengecup keningnya—pertanda kalau pembicaraan mereka selesai sampai di sana—lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan meninggalkan Byungchan sendiri dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Byungchan akhirnya terjawab dengan kondisi Kakak yang kian memburuk. Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di dalam paru-paru gadis itu menggerogotinya dari dalam, membuatnya sulit bernapas selain batuk dan muntah secara rutin. Usut punya usut, ternyata sang kakak sudah tiga bulan menyembunyikan keadaannya dari keluarga mereka. Waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk sakura dalam tubuhnya tumbuh subur dan menyebar bak kebakaran liar.

Ketika mereka sekeluarga akhirnya memeriksakan Sooyoung ke rumah sakit—butuh waktu yang lama untuk meyakinkan Sooyoung dan pada hari H-nya pun ada acara tangis-menangis dulu di teras rumah dan gadis itu harus setengah diseret agar mau pergi—dokter yang memeriksanya memberikan senyum terhangat dan berkata kalau Kakak tidak harus malu.

 _Hanahaki bukan aib, bukan juga vonis mati,_ jelas pria tengah baya itu. _Hanahaki cuma penyakit yang menandakan kamu manusia dengan kemampuan sempurna untuk mencinta._ Lalu ia menggestur pada sampel bunga merah muda, salah satu dari sekian banyak yang tumbuh di paru-paru Kakak, yang tersimpan cantik di wadah transparan.

_Syukurlah, bunganya juga bukan yang termasuk golongan berbahaya. Biasanya, sakura tumbuh di paru-paru orang-orang yang optimis dan penuh harapan. Makanya Sooyoung pun jangan patah semangat, ya? Kamu bisa sembuh._

Saat itu juga, tangis Kakak pecah lagi. Sakit dari patah hati pertamanya, sesak yang ditimbulkan bunga-bunga di saluran pernapasannya, serta ketakutan akan posibilitas kematiannya telah terakumulasi menjadi satu gumpalan destruktif dalam diri gadis malang yang bahkan belum berusia 15 tahun itu. Namun sepertinya kalimat sang dokter menjadi titik terang bagi Sooyoung karena dua minggu setelah itu, kelopak-kelopak yang dimuntahkannya berkurang secara signifikan, sehingga Sooyoung tidak perlu lagi menjalani operasi seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan sebelumnya. Bahkan pada akhirnya ia sembuh dengan sendirinya. Kelopak-kelopak yang memenuhi paru-parunya hilang tak bersisa, seolah memang tak pernah ada.

(Karena Sooyoung, rupanya, semudah-mudahnya ia jatuh cinta, mudah pula melupakan cinta yang tak bersambut. Karena Sooyoung mencinta dalam momentum yang pudarnya tak terelakkan jika tak dipupuk. Karena Sooyoung, meski muda, tak naif. Ia tahu kapan harus menyerah.)

Untungnya, semenjak cinta pertamanya yang kandas, perjalanan romansa Sooyoung setelah itu terbilang mulus dengan perasaan yang selalu berbalas, seolah semesta tengah mengajukan permintaan maaf karena telah membuat masa mudanya dinodai pengalaman yang begitu menyakitkan. Lama kelamaan, pembicaraan tentang bunga-bunga yang pernah menghuni paru-paru gadis itu hilang dari rumah mereka, seiring pergantian hari, lalu musim, lalu tahun. _Seolah memang tak pernah ada._

Nyaris satu dekade setelahnya, ketika Sooyoung akhirnya meninggalkan rumah, Byungchan sering menghabiskan siangnya di kamar berdinding ungu pucat yang tak lagi berpemilik. Seringkali, terutama ketika ia tengah tersesat di antara lamunan dan kantuknya, Byungchan menemukan tatapannya mendarat di pajangan kelopak-kelopak kering yang tak dibawa serta oleh sang kakak, dan sekali lagi teringat akan badai merah muda yang memorak-porandakan ruang televisi mereka bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan _flower bloomer_ lain setelah Sooyoung, dan kadang memori akan hari-hari itu terasa aneh dan asing secara bersamaan.

Lebih sering daripada tidak, Byungchan harus meyakinkan diri bahwa peristiwa itu bukan sekadar imajinasi masa kecilnya.

Satu hal yang Byungchan syukuri, meski ia dan Seungwoo bersahabat dekat, mereka bukan tipe yang menghabiskan 24 jam menempel di pinggang. Membantu juga fakta bahwa jadwal harian mereka jauh berbeda: Byungchan masih kuliah sedangkan Seungwoo disibukkan pekerjaannya. Keduanya juga punya lingkaran pertemanan masing-masing yang tidak beririsan. Jadi, Seungwoo tidak akan sadar secepat itu kalau Byungchan mulai menghindarinya.

Karena, demi tuhan, Byungchan benar-benar tidak bisa berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu sekarang.

Setelah mengetahui perasaannya untuk Seungwoo, Byungchan jadi hiper-sadar dengan semua yang diperbuat yang lebih tua. Tiba-tiba saja Seungwoo terlihat lebih atraktif, dan setiap kali lelaki itu menatap mata Byungchan dan tersenyum, ada desir di paru-parunya yang mengingatkan Byungchan akan keberadaan bunga-bunga asing dalam tubuhnya. Desir yang kemudian berubah menjadi sesak dan rasa gatal serta panas yang familiar, pertanda bunga-bunga itu mendesak keluar.

Jadi, solusi yang pertama terpikirkan oleh Byungchan adalah: pertama, ia harus jauh-jauh dari Seungwoo, dan membiarkan bunga-bunga ungunya mati seiring dengan _cinta monyet_ nya untuk laki-laki itu (karena sebatas itulah perasaan Byungchan; ia yakin. Cinta monyet yang didiamkan sebentar juga mati). Solusi kedua, Byungchan harus mencari distraksi supaya ia bisa mengurangi pikiran tentang Seungwoo dan keinginan bertemu sahabatnya itu.

Tertawakan Byungchan sepuasmu, tapi begini inti dari rencana briliannya: Byungchan akan puasa Seungwoo.

Pekan pertama sejak rencana rahasianya dimulai berjalan cukup... _normal_. Hari-hari Byungchan yang memang biasa penuh, ditambah tugas yang menumpuk di penghujung semester, membuat bahkan mengecek media sosial menjadi sebuah kelangkaan saking sibuknya. Padatnya perkuliahan dan ajakan nongkrong teman-temannya yang ada di mana-mana secara alamiah mengalihkan pikiran Byungchan dari Seungwoo, jadi ia tidak butuh berusaha keras untuk itu. Di penghujung hari pun hanya ada dua kemungkinan, antara mengerjakan tugas semalaman atau Byungchan terlalu lelah sampai-sampai langsung tertidur begitu tubuhnya bertemu kasur. _Absolutely no room for useless daydreams._

Jadilah selama seminggu penuh, Byungchan tidak bertemu sama sekali dengan Seungwoo; jangankan bertemu, sekadar mengetahui kabarnya saja tidak, karena Seungwoo juga bukan tipe yang _chat-chat_ tanpa tujuan atau mengunggah tentang kesehariannya di dunia maya. Dan selama itu pula, bunga-bunga di dalam dada Byungchan tak berulah.

Byungchan hampir-hampir lupa akan keberadaan mereka.

Yang juga Byungchan _hampir_ lupakan, Seungwoo selaku sahabat masa kecilnya punya hak prerogatif untuk datang tak diundang dan menginvasi ranah privasinya. Dengan kata lain, Seungwoo suka _main nyelonong ke rumah tanpa bilang-bilang_. Seperti malam ini. Rasanya jantung Byungchan jatuh ke mata kakinya ketika sepulangnya ia dari karaokean dengan teman-teman jurusannya, ia justru disambut orang yang paling dihindarinya; sedang dengan santainya memainkan ponsel sambil rebahan di kasur Byungchan seakan-akan kasur itu miliknya sendiri.

“Oh, pulang juga lo,” sapa Seungwoo ketika akhirnya menyadari Byungchan yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu. Dalam hati, Byungchan mendecih sebal. Seungwoo bahkan cuma meliriknya sekilas sebelum mengembalikan segala perhatian ke ponselnya.

“Lo ngapain di sini?” tanya sang pemilik kamar sambil melempar tasnya asal. Nadanya dibuat secuek, sekesal mungkin, sebagaimana ia biasa meladeni Seungwoo kala temannya itu datang tanpa bilang-bilang. Kalau Byungchan bertingkah normal, situasi dengan sendirinya akan turut kembali normal.

_Ya, kan?_

Seungwoo nyengir. Ganteng. “Biasa, numpang wifi. Di rumah gue lagi lemot.”

Byungchan mengutuk dirinya yang kelewat lemah dihadapkan dengan satu senyuman, karena melihat _itu_ saja dan dalam sekejap desir yang terlalu ia kenali itu kembali lagi. Untungnya, intensitasnya tidak sehebat yang terjadi di toilet mall, jadi buru-buru ia berdeham untuk menghilangkan sensasi mengganjal yang terbit di tenggorokannya.

“Oh,” jawab Byungchan. Bahkan silabel sederhana itu terdengar ganjil di telinganya sendiri karena suaranya yang serak dan sedikit pecah. Byungchan mengernyit ketika tenggorokannya mulai gatal. Dipijatnya bagian depan lehernya pelan. “Ya udah. Gue mandi dulu. Jangan berantakin kamar gue, lo.”

Sepertinya Seungwoo tidak menyadari ada yang aneh, karena ia hanya menggumam malas tanpa melihat Byungchan. Yang lebih muda mengambil pakaiannya dari lemari dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang terhubung dengan kamar tidurnya; napasnya ia hela berat begitu pintu kamar mandi tertutup di belakangnya.

Saat ia sudah berada di bawah deras pancuran air, Byungchan memaksa dirinya batuk, mencoba mendorong keluar benda yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Bunga-bunga ungu kecil yang belum juga diketahui namanya itu jatuh menyedihkan ke lantai kamar mandi dan hanyut dibawa aliran air, beberapa potongannya menyelinap ke dalam saluran pembuangan sedangkan yang ukurannya lebih besar tersangkut di celah-celahnya. Dipungutnya dan dibuangnya ke tong sampah setelah ia balut dengan tisu—agar jejaknya tersembunyi kalau-kalau nanti Seungwoo tiba-tiba menggunakan kamar mandinya.

Dengan mata terpejam, Byungchan menikmati dingin air yang luruh di permukaan kulitnya. Entah bagaimana reaksi Seungwoo kalau laki-laki itu tahu rusuk Byungchan sedang _cosplay_ jadi taman bunga. Dugaannya, Seungwoo akan segera masuk ke mode tukang khawatir dan mencecar dirinya dengan segala macam pertanyaan. Ia pasti akan memaksa Byungchan untuk memberitahu siapa dalang di balik bunga-bunga itu. Atau bisa jadi—dan ini yang Byungchan takutkan lebih dari apa pun—sahabatnya itu sesungguhnya sudah lama punya _feeling_ kalau Byungchan suka padanya, dan penyakit ini hanya mengonfirmasi firasat tersebut.

(Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Seungwoo sudah menyadari perasaan Byungchan untuknya, jauh sebelum Byungchan sendiri sadar? Kalau ya, pastilah ia terlihat terlampau bodoh selama ini.)

Byungchan mengerang kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mulai muncul dengan berbagai skenario alternatif yang semuanya berbau negatif: Seungwoo menghindarinya, Seungwoo mengasihaninya, atau yang paling parah, _Seungwoo merasa bersalah karena tak dapat membalas perasaannya._ Tidak, sebelum yang mana pun dari skenario itu dapat terjadi, Byungchan akan menggugurkan peluangnya dengan mencegah Seungwoo tahu rahasia kecilnya.

Setelah Byungchan selesai mandi, ia mengambil waktunya untuk mengeringkan diri, berpakaian, dan menatap refleksinya di cermin. Sengaja berlama-lama. Tetes air dari rambutnya yang masih basah jatuh bergantian ke meja wastafel, menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara di ruangan itu dan membantu Byungchan memusatkan isi kepalanya.

 _“Act normal, and everything will go back to normal,”_ gumam Byungchan, matanya masih melekat pada pantulan wajahnya. Tak lama bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Ya, dia bisa melalui ini. Seperti apa yang terjadi pada Sooyoung, perasaannya pada Seungwoo pasti hanya sekelebat emosi yang akan luntur sendirinya. Ia pasti hanya terlena karena punya sahabat yang penampilannya di atas rata-rata, dan kebetulan menceklis semua kriteria tipe idealnya. Byungchan mengulang-ulang kalimat tersebut di kepalanya bak mantra sampai terasa mantap, baru ia memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan menghadapi tantangan riil di luar sana.

Ada sedikit rasa kecut timbul di hati Byungchan ketika ia mendapati Seungwoo masih berbaring di posisi yang sama, seakan-akan waktu di sekeliling laki-laki itu terhenti. Seungwoo mendongakkan kepala ketika mendengar pintu dibuka, kali ini tidak hanya sekilas, karena ponselnya ia letakkan dan ia bertopang dagu menatap Byungchan.

“Lama banget mandinya. Pake acara ketiduran dulu ya, lo?”

Belum sempat Byungchan menjawab, Seungwoo kembali angkat bicara. Kali ini sambil menunjukkan satu kantong plastik yang entah sejak kapan ada di nakas. “Ini _strawberry milk_ lo es batunya udah meleleh semua, kali.”

Mata Byungchan membola. “Favorit gue!” Buru-buru ia mendekat dan mengambil minuman itu dari tangan Seungwoo. Ia mendesah senang setelah satu seruput dalam, melewatkan senyum hangat Seungwoo saat mengamatinya. “Kapan lo belinya?”

“Tadi deliv pas lo lagi mandi,” jawab Seungwoo.

Senyum Byungchan melebar, menunjukkan ceruk di kedua pipinya. “Makasih, Kak.”

“Sama-sama. Semangat, ya.”

Byungchan menoleh, heran. “Hah? Semangat buat apa?”

Seungwoo mengedikkan bahu. “Apa, kek. Lo belakangan ini jarang nge- _update_. Biasanya kan lo cuma gitu kalo lagi sibuk banget. Udah masuk pekan UAS, ya?”

Seketika, perasaan yang tak dapat dideskripsikan menyeruak keluar dari dada Byungchan. Seolah hatinya diremas dan terbakar di saat yang sama. Dan bertepatan dengan itu, sensasi yang mengingatkannya akan sudut kafe di mana ia pertama kali merasakannya spontan meluap memenuhi tubuhnya, dan Byungchan berlari sekuat tenaga ke kamar mandi, membanting pintunya kuat-kuat, meninggalkan Seungwoo terpaku di atas tempat tidurnya.

Byungchan muntah. Dua kali. _Tiga kali._

Ketika ia sudah lebih lega dan penginderaannya akan sekelilingnya kembali, baru Byungchan sadar kalau pintu kamar mandinya tengah digedor dengan penuh urgensi. “Chan? Lo kenapa?”

“Gapapa,” jawabnya serak. “Tadi kayaknya gue salah makan pas di luar. Kak, sori, badan gue agak nggak enak. Gue mau istirahat. Lo pulang aja, ya?”

Seungwoo terdiam sebentar, membuat suara detak jantung Byungchan yang terdengar semakin keras di telinganya. _Is he being too obvious? Apa Seungwoo dapat dengan mudah menerawang kebohongannya?_ Bahkan dari ruangan yang terpisah, Byungchan dapat menebak ekspresi heran yang pasti tergambar di wajah Seungwoo sekarang. Dahi dan hidung mengerut, kepala yang ditelengkan, dan ekspresi seriusnya yang tampan— _shit_ , Byungchan rasanya ingin batuk lagi. Cepat-cepat ia membekap mulutnya agar tidak membuat keributan.

Di luar dugaan Byungchan, Seungwoo menurut tanpa banyak perlawanan, meski ia bisa mendengar keraguan bercampur curiga dalam suara laki-laki itu ketika menjawabnya, “oke. Gue pulang, kalo gitu. Ntar lewat bawah gue kabarin Mama kalo lo sakit, ya?”

“Nggak usah!” seru Byungchan, panik. Sadar sikapnya berpotensi semakin mengundang curiga, buru-buru ia berdeham, lalu mengulang dengan lebih tenang, “nggak usah, Kak. Nanti gue ke bawah sendiri aja.”

Lagi-lagi Seungwoo bungkam. Byungchan mengumpat dalam hati. Kadang-kadang ia benci dengan kepekaan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Ia yakin sekarang pun, ruas-ruas di kepala Seungwoo sedang bekerja keras, mencoba menghubung-hubungkan dan menarik simpulan dari segala keanehan yang dilakukan dan keluar dari mulut Byungchan saat itu.

Namun, jawaban yang akhirnya datang dari Seungwoo lagi-lagi tak disangka-sangka.

“Ya udah, kalo itu yang lo mau. Gue pulang.”

Bahu Byungchan lantas mengendur. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi ia beruntung karena Seungwoo memutuskan untuk tidak keras kepala kali ini. Biasanya, karakter laki-laki itu membuatnya pantang menyerah sampai ia berhasil menggali akar sebuah masalah. Byungchan lega, tapi tetap saja ada sebersit kekhawatiran yang mengganjal karena ketidakmampuannya menerka apa yang kira-kira dipikirkan Seungwoo di balik kalimat yang diucapkan dengan datar itu. Bisa jadi Seungwoo kesal atau tersinggung, karena, mengabaikan perawakannya yang agak sangar, hati Seungwoo lembut dan punya momen-momen sensitifnya.

Tapi persetan dengan itu, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia urus sekarang. Ia akan bicara dengan Seungwoo nanti, kalau ia sudah siap.

_(Whenever that may be.)_

“Iya, Kak. Sori, ya, gabisa nganter sampe depan. Makasih buat minumannya.”

“Sama-sama. Cepet sembuh, Chan.” Bersamaan dengan itu, Byungchan dapat mendengar Seungwoo melangkah pergi.

Tatkala ia mendengar suara pintu ditutup, Byungchan mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. Belum sempat ia menyiram muntahannya, lagi-lagi tenggorokannya memenuh, mengirimnya ke dalam sebuah ledakan batuk. Hujan lembayung jatuh dari mulutnya, bersatu dengan genangan bunga di dasar jamban, dan Byungchan seperti tertampar keluar dari sebuah mantra.

Di malam yang sama jugalah Byungchan sadar, masalah tidak akan hilang semata-mata karena ia menutup mata dan bertingkah seolah masalah itu tidak pernah ada.

  
  


* * *

**ii. to accept**

  
  


Entah benar atau sekadar penghiburan, tapi konon, bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di dalam rusuk seorang _bloomer_ selalu menyimpan makna istimewa.

Byungchan percaya yang kedua.

Sudah menjadi informasi lama kalau seorang inang hanya bisa menumbuhkan satu jenis bunga yang sama selama masa hidupnya, dan fakta tersebut kemudian diperlakukan sebagai sesuatu yang spesial dan bukan produk kebetulan semata. _“Penumbuh aster adalah pencinta-pencinta yang paling tulus,”_ atau _“mawar tumbuh di mereka yang terkuat”_ —kalimat-kalimat serupa sempat Byungchan telan bulat-bulat, seperti ketika dokter mengatakan hal yang mirip kepada Sooyoung bertahun-tahun silam.

Namun sekarang Byungchan paham. Sebut Byungchan pahit atau pesimistis, laki-laki itu tidak peduli. Baginya semua makna itu tak lebih dari reka-rekaan manusia, upaya meromantisisasi penyakit mematikan. Padahal bunga-bunga dengan makna-makna cantik itu tak ubahnya seorang pembunuh keji.

Lilac-lilac mungil dan rapuh di dasar tempat sampah kamar Byungchan bukan pengecualian.

Ingatan Byungchan melayang ke kunjungannya ke poli paru-paru beberapa jam yang lalu. Duduk gelisah di ruang tunggu beratmosfer mencekam bersama dua pasien lain yang tengah menantikan kedatangan sang dokter: seorang wanita tengah baya yang terus membatukkan kelopak jingga berukuran relatif besar ke dalam kantong kertas, dan gadis manis berwajah muram yang sibuk menggumam di bawah napasnya sambil memetiki lembaran _forget-me-nots_ satu demi satu, tak peduli dengan biru yang berhamburan di pangkuan dan di antara kakinya.

_Operasi. Jangan. Operasi. Jangan. Operasi. Jangan. Op-_

(Byungchan memasang _earphone_ dan menyetel lagu pop paling ramai yang ia tahu dalam volume tertinggi.)

Beruntung, namanya menjadi yang pertama dipanggil setelah dokter yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Ruang periksa yang didominasi putih membuat warna ungu bunga yang berjatuhan dari bilah bibirnya menjadi terlihat mencolok saat disandingkan. Lalu, seperti sebuah kebetulan yang amat sangat tidak lucu, Byungchan harus menelaah fakta bahwa bunga yang memenuhi dan menyesakkan dadanya adalah yang sama dengan yang ditinta di bagian dalam lengan kiri Seungwoo.

Untuk tertawa miris saja Byungchan tidak bisa saking terkejutnya. Mungkin seharusnya ia bisa menebak dari dulu; warna bunga itu saja sudah menjadi petunjuk terbesar.

 _Lilac warna lila,_ dokter tua yang menanganinya mengobservasi. _Kecil, tapi jumlahnya banyak. Daripada bunga lain yang kelopaknya lebih besar, rasa gatal yang ditimbulkan juga lebih kuat._

Mendengar itu Byungchan refleks menggaruk lehernya. Memang rasa gatal tak tertahankan yang mulai menyerang malam-malamnya dan mengganggu tidurlah alasan terbesar Byungchan akhirnya memaksakan dirinya datang ke rumah sakit. Diam-diam, tanpa memberitahu Ibu apalagi Seungwoo, bersembunyi di balik beanie dan masker.

Dokter itu lalu menyebut Byungchan seorang _late bloomer_ , tipe penderita Hanahaki yang mencinta pelan-pelan sehingga bunga-bunga dalam tubuhnya pun memakan waktu yang lebih lama pula untuk akhirnya menampakkan diri. Kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk jika tak ada buntutnya: begitu muncul, kecepatan penjalarannya luar biasa. Berebut mencari tempat yang masih kosong di organ pernapasan inangnya, seolah merekalah yang diburu waktu dan bukan si pemilik tubuh.

Mungkin dokter itu menyadari ekspresi Byungchan yang mengeruh, karena terdengar seperti upaya konsolasi di telinganya ketika laki-laki tua itu lalu berkata, _beruntung sekali orang yang kamu cintai._

_Lilac lila identik dengan cinta pertama. Inangnya punya reputasi mencintai seakan-akan itu adalah kali pertamanya jatuh cinta._

Butuh segenap tenaga Byungchan untuk tidak mendengus dan memutar bola matanya saat itu juga. Beruntung apanya? Ia yakin, seandainya Seungwoo tahu, sahabatnya itu tidak akan menganggap dicintai Byungchan sebagai suatu hadiah berharga. Yang ada, perasaannya hanya akan menjadi beban. Atau bahkan jurang yang pada akhirnya memisahkan mereka.

Benaknya kemudian berbisik, sama pahitnya: lagi pula, untuk apa punya reputasi bodoh seperti itu? Toh ujung-ujungnya, kalau ia memilih dioperasi, ia tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta lagi selama sisa hidupnya.

Benar saja, setelah itu dokter merekomendasikan operasi. Tidak ada jalan lain, katanya, kecuali keajaiban terjadi dan perasaan Byungchan tiba-tiba bersambut atau kebalikannya, hilang dengan sendirinya. Meski Byungchan sudah tahu konsekuensi itu, perkataan dokter kemudian tetap menamparnya keras.

Jika ia memilih menjalani operasi, ia akan kehilangan semua memori tentang Seungwoo, semua disapu bersih seakan pribadi Seungwoo tidak pernah ada dari awal. Kemampuannya untuk jatuh cinta lagi juga akan hilang bersama potongan kenangannya. Lenyap, tak bersisa.

Kalau Byungchan boleh jujur, ia tidak keberatan dengan yang terakhir. Namun, memikirkan hidup tanpa Seungwoo di dalamnya—Byungchan tidak bisa. Byungchan sudah hidup selama 22 tahun, dan Seungwoo mengisi 15 di antaranya. Lebih dari setengah masa hidup Byungchan ia jalani dengan Seungwoo di sampingnya, kompanion setianya yang selalu ada di hari-hari terberat maupun terbahagianya. Bagaimana bisa ia melanjutkan hidup saat salah satu bagian paling krusial hidupnya ditarik paksa?

Byungchan mungkin akan baik-baik saja, tapi ia tak akan pernah sama lagi.

Dan meski Byungchan sadar sesungguhnya ia tidak punya pilihan lain kalau ia mau mempertahankan nyawanya, mengetahui ia akan kehilangan Seungwoo sebagai gantinya membuat mulutnya tidak sanggup mengatakan ‘ya’. Ia tidak tahu apa akan datang hari di mana ia akan bisa melakukannya.

Ketika Byungchan meninggalkan ruangan itu, sepatunya menginjak tebaran _forget-me-nots_ yang menghalangi langkahnya. Gadis pemilik bunga itu masih duduk di kursi yang sama, tubuh terbungkuk dan dua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Sesengguknya terdengar jelas ketika Byungchan berjalan melewatinya, dan dalam diam Byungchan menerka-nerka di pilihan manakah bunga itu berakhir, karena ia pun tak tahu yang mana yang lebih menghancurkan hati.

“Ternyata bener kata Mama, lo lagi di sini.”

Byungchan yang sedari tadi terdiam mengamati deras air terjun mini di kolam ikannya sontak tersentak dari lamunannya. Hampir saja pakan ikan dalam genggamannya tumpah ke mana-mana. Bulu kuduknya serentak berdiri. Masalahnya sekarang ada Seungwoo di halaman belakang rumahnya, mengambil posisi duduk di samping Byungchan di pinggir kolam ikan koi, terlihat tidak terganggu dengan fakta bahwa Byungchan jelas-jelas ada di sini dan bukan di rumah Yoobin seperti yang diakunya di _chat_ ke yang lebih tua.

Dengan kata lain, _mampus,_ dia tertangkap basah ngebohong.

Jantung Byungchan berdegup cepat. Matanya melirik Seungwoo takut-takut. Terhitung sejak malam di mana Byungchan “mengusir” Seungwoo, sudah dua minggu ia menghindari sahabatnya itu, dengan ujian akhir yang menjadi tamengnya. Sebanyak Byungchan merindukan Seungwoo, seyakin itu jugalah ia kalau Seungwoo mulai menangkap bau-bau keanehan. Pasalnya, mau ujian atau tidak pun, Byungchan bisa dijamin tak akan tahan untuk tidak merecokinya selama itu. Tapi yang paling anehnya, sekarang masa ujian sudah lewat dan Byungchan sama sekali tidak menodong minta ditraktir nonton atau jalan-jalan sebagai selebrasi.

“Ikan koi lo ada yang namanya Yoobin?” tanya Seungwoo, kalem. Gantian ia yang melirik Byungchan, sedangkan yang dilirik memalingkan wajahnya. Malu. “Kalo ada ya bener, sih, lo lagi main ke rumahnya Yoobin.”

Wajah Byungchan memanas. Seungwoo tidak terdengar marah, hanya menggodanya saja, tapi ia tahu itu hanya pembuka sebelum sahabatnya masuk ke tujuan yang sebenarnya: sesi interogasi. Seungwoo tidak suka dengan kebiasaan Byungchan memendam masalah, maka ia selalu berusaha—kadang jatuhnya setengah memaksa—untuk membuat yang lebih muda buka mulut.

Ketika Byungchan masih bungkam dan malah memainkan lengan bajunya yang kepanjangan, Seungwoo bicara lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut. “Hey, gue nggak marah. Gue cuma mau tau aja. _Is there something wrong?”_

Byungchan menggeleng, masih menolak menatap Seungwoo. Bagian belakang matanya memanas, begitu juga dengan tenggorokannya yang langsung kambuh. Diputarnya tubuhnya membelakangi kompanionnya, lalu Byungchan membatukkan isi tenggorokannya pelan dengan mulut yang terhalang bagian dalam sikunya. Supaya Seungwoo tidak bisa melihat bunga-bunga yang jatuh di sisi tubuhnya. Bunga-bunga yang begitu cari perhatian setiap kali laki-laki itu dekat.

“Nggak, kok.” Byungchan mengelap mulut dengan kausnya. “Ini juga baru pulang.”

“Lo tau, kan, lo nggak akan pernah bisa bohongin gue?”

Byungchan menghela napas. _Tahu._ Tahu banget, malah. Seperti setiap kali ia mengaku sudah makan padahal belum, atau yang lebih serius seperti kejadian di masa SMP-nya, di mana ia beralasan luka di lututnya merupakan akibat dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh, padahal didorong sampai jatuh oleh geng berandalan sepulang sekolah—Seungwoo selalu membongkar rahasia-rahasianya, mau ditutupi serapi apa pun. Seolah laki-laki itu bisa membaca pikiran Byungchan, bisa melihatnya sampai lapisan terdalam.

Melihat Byungchan tidak kunjung menjawab, justru memeluk kakinya dan menelungkupkan kepala di tumpuan kedua lututnya, Seungwoo beringsut mendekat dan mengusap lembut rambut pria yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri. Kepala Seungwoo sendiri kemudian memilih bersandar di bahu Byungchan, tangannya yang tadi membelai rambut laki-laki itu turun merangkulnya merapat. “ _You know you can tell me anything,_ Chan.”

Bahu Byungchan bergetar, membuat Seungwoo bangkit dari posisinya bersandar, merunduk untuk melihat yang lebih muda dengan lebih baik. “Chan, hey, lo nangis?”

Tidak bisa disangkal, Seungwoo sedikit panik juga. Meski kelihatan lucu dan lemah, Byungchan jarang menangis. Anak itu tidak menangis setitik pun waktu di- _bully_ di SMP-nya, atau ketika ia stres berat dengan kombinasi tanggung jawab kepanitiaan dan tugas-tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Terakhir Seungwoo melihat Byungchan menangis sepertinya dua tahun lalu saat anjing tua keluarga Choi, si Momo, meregang nyawa.

Namun, perasaan panik itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan bagaimana darahnya membeku ketika menyadari bahu Byungchan bergetar bukan karena isakan. Bahu Byungchan bergetar karena batuk tertahan yang kian lama kian menguat dalam intensitas, sampai tak dapat dibendung lagi walau sudah dibekap kuat-kuat. Dan lebih dari apa pun, tidak akan ada yang dapat mempersiapkan Seungwoo untuk pemandangan berpuluh-puluh bunga lilac yang tanpa dapat ditahan lagi, menyembur keluar dari mulut Byungchan, pecah di udara dan terjun seketika—tepat di depan matanya.

_Untuk sepersekian detik, Seungwoo bersumpah, dunia dan seluruh isinya berhenti._

Seungwoo masih terpaku di tempat ketika helaian lila terakhir jatuh ke darat, tepat di interval yang menengahi mereka berdua. Yang bisa ia indera hanya Byungchan, mata membelalak dan dua tangan menutupi mulutnya; aroma manis memabukkan yang menguar dari bunga-bunga yang tumpah, serta dingin tubuhnya sendiri.

_Sore itu, dilatari deras air mancur dan bunga-bunga yang berserak, tanpa satu kata yang terucap untuk periode yang terasa bak selamanya, lahirlah retak pertama yang paling ditakutkan Byungchan._

“Punya siapa?”

Keduanya kini sudah pindah ke naungan kamar Byungchan. Yang lebih muda meminum obat pereda gatal untuk tenggorokannya, berdiri membelakangi Seungwoo yang duduk di pinggir kasur. Bahkan dengan posisi seperti sekarang, Byungchan tahu Seungwoo sedang menatap punggungnya lekat-lekat. “Bunga-bunga itu... punya siapa?”

Byungchan meletakkan gelasnya di meja. “Bukan urusan lo.” Segera setelah kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya, dadanya sesak hebat, seakan makhluk-makhluk yang numpang tinggal di dalamnya memprotes ketus jawabannya kepada orang yang paling mereka sayang. Ia terbatuk lagi, lebih pelan kali ini. Ditangkapnya dua butir bunga yang lolos dari bibirnya dalam satu kepalan erat.

“Byungchan.”

Yang dipanggil akhirnya berbalik, kedua tangannya berpegangan pada ujung meja. Bahkan ketika akhirnya mereka berhadapan, Byungchan hanya berani melihat kaki Seungwoo. “Lo nggak kenal orangnya, jadi percuma aja lo tau.”

Seungwoo menghela napasnya. Frustrasi dengan betapa tidak kooperatifnya Byungchan saat ini. “Kalo gitu, sejak kapan?”

“...Tiga minggu yang lalu.”

Seungwoo menatapnya horor. _“Byungchan!”_

“Gue udah periksain ke dokter, kok,” gumam Byungchan, sengaja melongkap detail penting bahwa dia baru melakukan itu tadi siang.

“Terus, kata dokternya?”

Tuh kan, Seungwoo mulai mencecarnya. Byungchan cuma mengedikkan bahu, mencoba meyakinkan Seungwoo kalau ini bukan masalah besar. “Nggak ada jalan selain operasi. Kecuali gue bisa _move on_ sendiri atau tiba-tiba ada mukjizat orang yang gue suka, suka balik sama gue.”

Seungwoo memijat pelipisnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat langsung Hanahaki di kehidupan nyata. Pemandangan tadi sungguh mencengangkan, indah yang merenggut napasnya—apalagi secara kebetulan, dari semua bunga yang ada di dunia, Byungchan ternyata merupakan _lilac bloomer_ , bunga yang cukup dicintai Seungwoo untuk ia abadikan di kulitnya.

Tapi Seungwoo juga paham, penyakit itu nyata dan bukan sekadar estetika, dan di sini napas Byungchan benar-benar _direnggut_ —secara literal. Ia tidak berada dalam posisi untuk menjadi pengagum di sini.

Seungwoo paham, Byungchan tengah diburu waktu.

“Mama Papa nggak tahu?” tanyanya. Gelengan Byungchan membuatnya menghembuskan napas kasar. “Byungchan—”

 _“I know, I’ll tell them, okay?”_ potong yang lebih muda, kesal. Untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, Seungwoo dapat mendengar tanda-tanda gentar di suara Byungchan ketika laki-laki itu lalu melanjutkan dengan bisikan, “gue sendiri aja masih belum bisa nerima gue sakit penyakit bodoh ini, Kak—”

_“Don’t say that.”_

“—gimana gue mau ngasih tau orang lain, apalagi Bapak sama Ibu? Gue takut... gue takut semua bakal terasa lebih nyata kalau orang lain tau gue sakit. Dan gue nggak mau. Gue nggak mau diingetin setiap hari kalau gue lagi dikejar waktu.”

Seungwoo bangkit dari posisinya dan bergerak mendekati Byungchan, menarik laki-laki itu ke dalam pelukan sebagai upaya menenangkannya. Akan tetapi, baru saja ia merengkuh sahabatnya itu, Byungchan sudah terbatuk-batuk lagi, sehingga Seungwoo terpaksa melepaskan sentuhannya untuk memberi Byungchan ruang bernapas.

“Mau gue ambilin air?” tanya Seungwoo prihatin.

“Mmm. Boleh.”

“Oke, tunggu sebentar. Lo mending tiduran dulu, jangan banyak gerak.”

“Nggak ngaruh, Kak.” Byungchan tertawa kecil menanggapi saran itu, tapi tetap saja ia beranjak ke kasur, tubuh besarnya menggeliat menyamankan diri di _headboard_. “Btw, Kak.”

“Apa?”

“Jangan kasih tau Bapak sama Ibu, ya.”

Seungwoo yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam sebentar. Ditatapnya Byungchan lama dengan pandangan yang sulit dideskripsikan. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum, kecil tapi tetap membuat lesung pipinya terbit. Namun kontras dengan senyumnya yang ringan dan manis, mata Byungchan sendu. Sarat akan permohonan. Tatapan yang padanya, Seungwoo tidak bisa mengatakan ‘tidak’. Jadi untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, Seungwoo menghela napasnya. Lelaki itu kemudian menggeleng dan berlalu, tapi yang lebih muda tahu permintaannya dikabulkan.

Seungwoo kembali tak lama kemudian dan menyodorkan segelas air pada Byungchan tanpa banyak bicara. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping kaki panjang Byungchan yang tertekuk, mendengarkan tenggakan air yang mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka berdua. Byungchan meliriknya dari balik gelas. Tahu persis ada banyak hal yang berseliweran di kepala Seungwoo saat ini.

“Kapan lo bakal operasi?”

Byungchan menghentikan pergerakannya. Diturunkannya gelasnya dengan hati-hati. Jari-jarinya menelusuri corak di tubuh keramik itu perlahan, berharap dengan begitu ia dapat mengulur detik-detik yang semakin menegang dengan tiap ketuknya. “...Gue nggak tau.”

Seungwoo mengernyit. “Belum dijadwal, emang?”

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya. “Gue nggak tau bakal operasi atau enggak.”

Seungwoo menatapnya seolah ia baru mengatakan hal paling gila di dunia, dan Byungchan tidak menyalahkannya, karena mungkin memang begitu adanya.

“Nggak semudah itu, Kak,” jawab Byungchan saat kesunyian itu mulai terasa menyesakkan. “Gue nggak siap sama konsekuensinya.”

“Apa yang lebih penting dari nyawa lo, Chan?” Dan Byungchan tak pernah mendengar Seungwoo berbicara serapuh itu, pecah suaranya di ujung kalimat menyakitkan laksana duri-duri kecil yang menusuk permukaan kulitnya. Byungchan tak mengerti mengapa Seungwoo yang terlihat lebih hancur ketika semestinya ialah yang menunjukkan ekspresi itu, meninjau dari betapa tak karuannya hatinya sekarang.

 _“Don’t judge me, but— I’m just not ready to lose him.”_ Seperti detik ini, Seungwoo yang duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan memberi Byungchan seluruh perhatiannya, Seungwoo yang menegur dan mengkhawatirkannya, Seungwoo yang mempercayainya dan bisa ia percayai dengan segenap jiwa dan raga; ia tidak siap kehilangan Seungwoo yang seperti itu.

“...Bego banget cowok yang nggak nyukain lo balik itu.”

Spontan Byungchan tertawa. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai air matanya keluar; tawa terkeras dan tertulusnya selama tiga minggu belakangan, mungkin, Byungchan tidak menghitung—ia hanya tahu sudah lama ia tidak tertawa. Pandangan Seungwoo penuh tanda tanya dan ketika tawanya reda, Byungchan membalas dengan senyum penuh arti sambil mengusap jejak basah di pinggir matanya.

“Iya, dia memang bego.”

Sejak hari itu, Byungchan selalu pulang ke rumah disambut makanan dan minuman kesukaannya. Semua ditemani secarik kertas yang bertuliskan ucapan agar ia cepat sembuh atau persuasi supaya ia menjalani operasi. Dari situ Byungchan tahu siapa pengirimnya, dan serentak dengan senyum yang terbit di bibirnya, tenggorokannya akan memanas, dan Byungchan akan berakhir batuk hebat ke dalam jamban atau tempat sampah kamarnya.

Kunjungan Seungwoo ke rumah juga semakin frekuen, dan lelaki itu jugalah yang mengusap punggungnya ketika Byungchan kambuh, tidak tahu menahu kalau dirinyalah yang menaruh bunga-bunga itu di dalam paru-paru sahabatnya. Tak jarang mereka berakhir bertengkar karena Byungchan tak kunjung memantapkan pilihannya, dan Seungwoo gagal mengerti _mengapa_. Di momen-momen seperti itu, Seungwoo akan meninggalkan rumah Byungchan dalam langkah-langkah lebar, tapi kiriman-kiriman kecilnya tidak pernah berhenti bahkan sehari setelah pertengkaran mereka, kali ini dengan tambahan permintaan maaf dalam tulisan berukuran kecil di ujung kertas.

Kadang hadiah-hadiah kecil itu datang di hari yang lebih berat dan melelahkan secara partikular, dan daripada hati yang menghangat, Byungchan akan memekik tertahan dan memaki kelopak-kelopak bunga yang terus memaksa keluar, merenggut tiap-tiap lembarannya dari lantai dan melemparnya ke luar jendela dalam amarah yang membara. Mengutuk semesta untuk cinta yang tumbuh tanpa diminta dan nasib dirinya.

Byungchan duduk tersungkur sendiri di kamar tidurnya, menangis dalam diam dengan dua tangan menutup wajah, ketika datang hari di mana rona ungu yang sudah begitu familier di matanya akhirnya bercampur dengan merah. Bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya sesekali bergulir tak berdaya, ditiup angin musim panas, dan bunyi kompak tonggeret yang masuk menembus jendela terdengar seperti suara dunia yang menunjuk dan menertawakannya.

Bahkan dalam bunga tidur sekalipun, derau yang sama menghantuinya. Byungchan bermimpi ia dikepung bayangan-bayangan bermata jahat dan bergigi tajam, dengan dirinya dan bunga-bunganya sebagai tontonan. _Lihat, dia yang cintanya tidak terbalas,_ menggema di telinganya, datang dari semua arah, hanya mengeras ketika ia memohon mereka untuk berhenti. Byungchan menjerit dan menendang ketika bayang-bayang itu mendekat dan menyelimuti dirinya, kedua pipinya basah akan air mata, sampai ia tak bisa merasakan tungkainya dan suaranya tak terdengar lagi.

Ketika bayang-bayang itu bubar, yang tersisa di tempat tubuhnya berbaring hanya bunga lilac. Beratus-ratus, bahkan beribu-ribu jumlahnya.

Dirinya dimakan habis.

  
  


* * *

**iii. to decide**

Sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi Byungchan untuk bersembunyi di kamar lama Sooyoung.

Kamar itu tidak lebih luas dari kamarnya. Aroma Sooyoung sudah lenyap tak berbekas, dan Byungchan juga tak pernah seakrab itu dengan kakaknya mengingat jarak umur mereka yang relatif jauh untuk mengais sisa-sisa presensi perempuan itu. Namun ruangan berbalut ungu pucat tersebut terpapar lebih banyak sinar matahari dibanding kamarnya, dan Byungchan gemar berbaring di sana seperti kucing peliharaan keluarga mereka setelah perginya Momo, si Brie.

Jadi di sana jugalah ia sekarang, meringkuk di kasur hangat sang kakak. Matanya sudah hampir terpejam, Brie bergelung di ujung kakinya.

Telah lewat sebulan lebih seminggu sejak revelasi Hanahaki pertamanya. Ia bisa merasakan badannya melemah setiap harinya, napasnya semakin sulit sehingga ia mudah lelah saat beraktivitas. Untungnya libur musim panas membuatnya dapat menghabiskan seharian bermalas-malasan di kamar tanpa menjadi sasaran curiga orang tuanya, meski Byungchan kadang rindu kelayapan dengan Wooseok, Jinhyuk, dan Yoobin. Semua ajakan keluar mereka ia tolak dengan alasan “nggak mood” atau _“maybe next time”_ yang teman-temannya kerap keluhkan.

Di lain pihak, sudah empat hari Seungwoo tidak datang menjenguk. Byungchan berusaha meyakinkannya kalau ia tidak apa-apa (insiden bunga berdarahnya ia sembunyikan dengan rapi dan belum sempat terbongkar oleh yang lebih tua), tapi Seungwoo selalu membalas _chat_ -nya dengan permintaan maaf dan sederet emoji menangis. Hidung Byungchan tak pernah tidak mengerut gemas membacanya. _Chat_ mereka menjadi intens sejak Seungwoo mengetahui rahasianya, dan pria itu selalu rutin menanyakan kondisinya, memastikan dia sudah makan dan tidur cukup, serta menawarkan untuk membelikan ini itu yang Byungchan sukai.

Byungchan merasa bersalah, tapi juga berbunga-bunga. Dalam makna harfiah dan figuratif.

 _Kayak gini kali ya, rasanya pacaran sama Kak Seungwoo_ , batinnya suatu kali. Belum sempat ia meresapi sensasi geli-geli yang datang dengan pikiran itu, mulutnya membatukkan satu ranting penuh lilac, menampar Byungchan dengan realita bahwa, _oh, ya, Seungwoo nggak melihatnya seperti itu._

Sejak ia mengidap penyakit yang sama, Byungchan menemukan dirinya iri dengan Sooyoung. Seandainya ia punya kapasitas untuk mundur dan menyerah akan perasaannya sendiri, mungkin ia tidak akan segusar ini: menimbang-nimbang untuk operasi atau tidak segera setelah bangun, sembari makan, dan sebelum tidur. Ia tidak bisa lagi mendorong perihal itu ke sudut kepalanya, tidak saat dokter menyatakan bunga di paru-parunya sudah nyaris tumbuh sempurna ketika ia terakhir melakukan _check up_ beberapa hari yang lalu, dan menuntut Byungchan untuk segera membuat keputusan—sebelum genap dua bulan sejak ia batuk perdana.

Sebelum bunga-bunga itu menguasai dan mengambil alih tubuh Byungchan dan tumbuh di tempat-tempat selain saluran pernapasannya.

Byungchan nyaris menyerahkan dirinya pada lelap ketika ia merasakan belaian penuh sayang di rambutnya. Matanya yang sudah sepenuhnya terpejam membuka, mendapati ibunya terduduk di pinggir kasur, dengan tatapan lembut yang sama seperti yang Byungchan dapatkan di masa kanak-kanaknya.

“Sayangnya Ibu,” gumam wanita itu lembut. “Jadi kebangun, ya?”

Entah mengapa, tatkala mendengar itu, Byungchan diliputi dengan dorongan untuk menangis. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi ia bangkit dari posisinya dan menarik sang ibu ke dalam dekapan erat, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu wanita itu. Ibu yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya tertawa dan memeluknya balik, satu tangan di belakang kepalanya dan satu lagi di punggungnya. Tubuh Byungchan digoyang-goyangkan pelan seperti bayi yang tengah ditenangkan.

“Kenapa, hm?” bisik Ibu ke helai rambutnya. Aroma Ibu tetap sama, harum yang selalu mengingatkan Byungchan akan _rumah_. Seketika Byungchan berharap ia dapat kembali ke hari-hari di mana semuanya lebih mudah dan sederhana. Mungkin ia baru sakit selama sebulan, tapi Byungchan tidak pernah merasa semenderita ini. Tidak ketika tak ada yang memilihnya untuk sekelompok di jam olahraga karena ia culun dan lemah, tidak ketika mereka harus menyuntik mati Momo untuk mengakhiri penderitaan anjing kesayangannya, tidak juga saat Byungchan tak sengaja mencederai tendon achillesnya karena melompat dari lantai dua waktu terjebak di gedung tak berpenghuni.

“Nggak apa-apa. Aku sayang Ibu.”

Ia bisa merasakan bibir Ibu melengkung ke sebuah senyuman di sisi kepalanya. “Ibu juga sayang. Biyunya Ibu. Bayi besarnya Ibu.”

 _Biyunya Ibu_. Senyum Byungchan getir. Sudah lama sang ibu tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan masa kecilnya itu. Ia teringat Ibu mengatakan hal yang sama dulu, waktu perempuan itu mengungkap ketidakinginannya akan bunga-bunga tumbuh di tubuh Byungchan. Ia ingat dulu ia yang meminta mereka hadir di hidupnya. Mungkin saat itu semesta mendengarkan dan menuliskannya ke _to-do list_ untuk diwujudkan bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Entah wajah seperti apa yang akan dibuat Ibu kalau ia tahu kenyataannya.

Byungchan terdiam sebentar. Menimbang-nimbang kalimat-kalimat yang lalu lalang di benaknya, mencari yang paling tidak akan terasa seperti menjatuhkan bom waktu.

_Ibu, Biyunya Ibu lagi jadi taman bunga._

_Ibu, aku sakit._

_Ibu, aku jatuh cinta sama Kak Seungwoo, tapi dianya enggak._

“Ibu.”

Ibu menggumam.

“...Kapan Ibu sama Bapak berangkat ke tempat Kakak?”

Lantas wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentil dahi putra bungsunya gemas. “Kamu nih, udah nggak sabar nguasain rumah, ya?”

Byungchan terkekeh. Orang tuanya memang akan mengunjungi sang kakak di kota tetangga selama akhir pekan. Ia sendiri menolak ikut, takut Sooyoung peka terhadap gejala-gejala penyakitnya dan rahasianya berakhir terbongkar. Ia tak mau mengambil risiko itu dan berakhir mengacaukan waktu yang sudah dikhususkan dari jauh-jauh hari untuk kakaknya.

 _Lain kali saja,_ pikirnya, ketika Ibu dan Bapak pamit sorenya, Ibu melambaikan tangan dari balik jendela mobil dan berpesan agar ia tidak mengacaukan rumah selama mereka pergi dan supaya tidak lupa menyirami bunga-bunganya yang ia balas dengan acungan jempol dan senyum manis. _Lain kali, Byungchan akan membiarkan dirinya mengatakan yang sebenarnya._

Ia kembali ke kamar Sooyoung, berbaring di atas kasur tua kakaknya sembari menatap dinding polos ruangan itu. Pikiran terakhir yang terlintas sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur adalah betapa mirip warna cat dinding itu dengan bunga-bunga yang bersembunyi di balik rusuknya.

Dahulu kala, ada dua anak laki-laki.

Yang pertama Biyu, putra keluarga Choi yang pemalu dan tidak punya banyak teman, selalu mengikuti ibunya ke mana pun ia pergi. Yang satu lagi Wuya si bungsu keluarga Han, tetangga baru Biyu, yang muram dan tidak banyak bicara.

Pertemuan mereka ditandai dengan Wuya yang saat itu berusia 10 tahun dan Biyu 7, yang lebih muda bersembunyi di balik kaki ibunya sambil menatap Wuya takut-takut. Pasalnya, Wuya tiba-tiba datang menghuni rumah sebelah yang sudah kosong bahkan sebelum Biyu lahir, dan Biyu pemalu akut yang susah dihadapkan dengan orang baru.

“Wuya, ini adeknya diajak kenalan dong,” kata wanita muda yang memperkenalkan diri pada Biyu sebagai Tante Han beberapa menit sebelumnya.

“Adek?”

“Iya, adek. Wuya sekarang kakak, jadi harus jagain adeknya.”

Wuya kemudian mengulurkan tangan. Ia tidak terdengar bersemangat sama sekali ketika ia memperkenalkan diri: “aku Wuya. Nama kamu siapa?”

Ibu harus mendorong Biyu maju agar bocah itu berhenti mengusakkan wajah ke fabrik celananya dan menjawab uluran tangan Wuya. Malu-malu, dengan pipi yang memerah dan mata bulat yang tak sanggup menatap lawan bicaranya balik, ia menjawab, “Biyu...”

Tante Han lalu menyuruh Wuya memperlihatkan Biyu mobil-mobilan barunya selama ia dan Ibu mengobrol di ruang tengah, dan putra bungsu keluarga Han itu menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Sisa waktu mereka berlalu dengan canggung, keduanya hampir tidak bertukar kata, tapi Wuya mempersilakan Biyu melihat-lihat koleksi mainannya sementara ia membaca komik di sudut kamar.

Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan sampai dinding di antara keduanya akhirnya luruh, yang mana orang tua mereka juga menjadi faktor terbesar di baliknya. Baik Wuya maupun Biyu sering dititipkan di rumah satu sama lain, terlebih saat liburan musim panas datang mereka akan setengah dipaksa untuk main bersama. Namun, yang paling mengakrabkan dua anak laki-laki itu adalah sepak bola dan komik.

Biyu kebetulan datang ketika Wuya sedang main bola sendirian di halaman belakang. Wuya jago, dan Biyu spontan mengatakan kalau Wuya mengingatkannya akan karakter utama animasi sepak bola yang diputar tiap pukul 5 sore di TV. Biyu cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya saat itu, terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri, tapi hal yang tak ia sangka, Wuya tersenyum sangat lebar sampai-sampai kedua matanya melengkung jadi dua bulan sabit. Wuya lalu bilang kalau ia punya komik dari serial animasi tersebut, dan semuanya berangkat dari sana.

(Hari itu Biyu belajar kalau Wuya yang muram dan pendiam itu bisa jadi orang tercerewet di dunia kalau sudah membicarakan _Captain Tsubasa_.)

Lama kelamaan, status Wuya berubah dari yang tadinya sebatas anak tetangga menjadi teman menjadi kakak laki-laki yang tak pernah Biyu punya. Mau anak-anak lain bilang apa, di mata Biyu, Wuyalah yang paling keren. Wuya yang ngajarin Biyu bermain bola, Wuya yang meminjamkan komik-komiknya untuk Biyu dengan semangat dan meminta pendapat Biyu setelahnya, Wuya yang selalu menunggu Biyu menyelesaikan tugas piket untuk pulang bersama.

Mereka bertambah besar dan memasuki masa adolesens, Wuya dan Biyu menjadi Kak Seungwoo dan Byungchan, yang lebih muda memaksa menanggalkan nama kecil mereka, merasa sudah tak pantas lagi disebut dengan nama panggilan menggemaskan seperti itu. Namun hubungan mereka tak berubah, yang ada hanya ikatan yang semakin kuat.

Seungwoo menjadi orang yang paling Byungchan percaya, nomor 1 di _speed dial_ ponsel Nokia tua Byungchan (barang lungsuran Sooyoung yang cuma dipakai untuk telpon, SMS, dan main _snake_ serta _bounce_ ). Seungwoo yang melapor ke guru-guru kalau Byungchan diganggu anak-anak di sekolah, Seungwoo yang menggendong Byungchan di punggungnya sambil mengomeli kebodohan yang lebih muda setelah Byungchan melukai kakinya, Seungwoo yang—tanpa perlu sepatah kata—tahu saat Byungchan suntuk memikirkan ujian kelulusan dan mengajaknya bersepeda ke spot bagus yang ditemukannya.

Namun, hal yang paling berbekas di hati Byungchan adalah ketika Seungwoo memeluknya setelah mereka mengubur Momo. Saat itu Byungchan menolak meninggalkan tempat itu bahkan ketika semua anggota keluarganya sudah masuk ke rumah, berjongkok di depan gundukan tanah dengan jejak air mata yang mengering di pipinya. Tapi meski semua orang pergi Seungwoo tinggal, berdiri di belakangnya dalam diam.

Kala itu, Byungchan mengatakan dengan lirih kalau ia tak menyangka kalau _ditinggalkan_ akan terasa sesakit ini, meski tahu sejak lama kalau Momo akan segera mati, dan mereka jugalah yang memutuskan untuk menghentikan derita Momo. Meski ialah yang menggenggam kaki anjing kesayangannya itu hingga detik terakhir, berbagi tatap terakhir sebelum anjingnya pergi. Ia tak mengira, ditinggalkan sebegini menyakitkannya.

Dan Byungchan ingat kata demi kata—tatkala Seungwoo berjongkok di sebelahnya, membawanya ke dalam pelukan dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat konsolasi di telinganya—yang membuat tangis Byungchan pecah adalah ketika ia berucap: _mau semua orang pergi pun, gue nggak akan ninggalin lo, Chan, sampai datang hari di mana lo yang bosen sama gue. Janji._

Byungchan menghabiskan sisa sore itu menguras habis air matanya di dada Seungwoo, menangis keras-keras sampai kedua bahunya berguncang. Yang lebih tua tak bicara apa-apa lagi, namun tangannya tak pernah berhenti mengelus punggung sahabatnya.

“Udah bangun?”

Byungchan mengerjap. Ada Seungwoo duduk di kursi belajar Sooyoung, mencemili keripik kentang yang pasti ia colong dari kabinet tempat Ibu menyembunyikan persediaan camilan mereka. Byungchan melirik ke luar jendela. Langit sudah menggelap. Ia mengucek matanya. “Jam berapa ini?”

“Setengah delapan,” jawab Seungwoo di sela kunyahan. “Nyokap bilang Mama sama Papa pergi dan lo sendirian di rumah, jadi gue main, deh. Sekalian nginep.”

“Oh.” Beberapa detik kemudian, saat nyawanya sudah terkumpul, mata Byungchan membelalak. “Hah, tunggu, lo mau nginep?”

“Yoi.”

“Nggak ada, nggak ada! Pulang sana!”

“Kenapa, sih? Biasanya juga santai,” protes Seungwoo, bibirnya manyun dan ah, itu dia, jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Byungchan mau mendecih, tapi ia justru terbatuk.

Tiba-tiba sudah ada Seungwoo di sisinya, menatapnya dengan cemas yang eviden di mata. “Lo nggak apa-apa? Sakit? Di mana obat lo biar gue ambi—”

“Gue nggak apa-apa, Kak, jangan lebay.” Nada Byungchan sengaja dibuat santai, tapi batuk yang muncul lagi di ujung kalimat efektif mematahkan kredibilitas pengakuannya. Ia mendesah ketika Seungwoo tak kunjung pindah dari posisinya. “Itu di meja Kak Sooyoung, deket toples sakuranya.”

Dengan sigap Seungwoo mengambilkan air dan menyodorkan gelas serta obat pereda gatal tenggorokan Byungchan. Ia diam saja, menonton Byungchan meminum obatnya. Baru sehabis air dalam gelas tandas, Seungwoo menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Masih sama seperti yang ia utarakan di kali terakhir ia berkunjung, dan kali-kali sebelumnya.

“Lo harus operasi, Chan.”

“Gue tau.”

“Jadi lo udah nentuin pilihan lo?”

Byungchan menggeleng. Ia bisa melihat kalau Seungwoo akan mendebatnya, jadi buru-buru ia memotong, “kita obrolin ini abis makan malem, ya. Gue laper banget, belom makan dari tadi sore.”

Bisa ngomong apa lagi Seungwoo kalau sudah begitu? Ia tidak mau Byungchan makin sakit karena telat makan, karena sahabatnya itu terkenal susah makan meski punya maag. Jadilah ia mengalah dan menemukan dirinya berkutat di depan kompor. Seolah belum cukup membuatnya pusing, Byungchan menolak tawarannya untuk _delivery_ dan dengan senyum tengilnya justru meminta Seungwoo untuk memasak nasi goreng.

“Udah lama ga makan masakan Kakak.” Itu alasannya sambil menyerahkan apron _hot pink_ motif stroberi punya Ibu yang diterima Seungwoo dengan wajah masam.

Tetap saja Seungwoo tidak bisa kesal lama-lama. Byungchan bersorak gembira saat nasi gorengnya dihidangkan di meja, dan senyumnya muncul sebelum bisa ia cegah ketika si tuan rumah melahap masakannya dengan semangat sambil memuji-muji rasanya seolah Seungwoo koki dari restoran berbintang Michelin. Padahal cuma nasi goreng ala kadarnya yang bisa dibuat siapa saja.

Entah sejak kapan, tatapan Seungwoo melekat di wajah Byungchan yang masih sibuk mengunyah, yang lebih muda belum menyadari atensi penuh yang dilimpahkan padanya. Satu hal yang sering dipikirkan Seungwoo tapi tak pernah ia beritahukan pada laki-laki di hadapannya adalah bagaimana lucunya Byungchan yang sedang makan di matanya. Pipi yang menggembung, mata besarnya fokus pada piringnya.

Lantas bayangan akan sosok Biyu kecil yang masih polos dan imut muncul di benak Seungwoo. Kalau dipikir-pikir, anak itu sungguh tak banyak berubah, hanya badannya saja yang tambah besar. Bahkan sekarang sudah lebih tinggi darinya walau cuma satu sentimeter.

Nasi di piringnya sudah hampir habis saat Byungchan sadar dirinya tengah diperhatikan. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas karena salah tingkah. “Ngapain sih liat-liat...” Bukan intensinya untuk terdengar seperti anak yang sedang merajuk, tapi bahkan di telinga Byungchan sendiri kalimat itu terdengar seperti rengekan manja, jadi ia mengatupkan mulutnya segera.

Seungwoo tertawa. “Gapapa. Tiba-tiba kepikir kalo lo udah gede banget sekarang.”

Byungchan menatapnya malas. “Ke mana aja lo, baru sadar sekarang? Bentar lagi gue skripsian, lho. Terus lulus. Abis itu nyusul lo jadi mas-mas kantoran.”

“Utututu Biyu udah bukan anak kecil lagi,” goda Seungwoo sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengusak rambut Byungchan gemas. Byungchan mengelak dengan menahan badan lelaki itu, lalu setengah-izin-setengah-kabur ke kamar mandi dengan meneriakkan _“kebelet!”_ , membuat Seungwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuannya.

(Seungwoo tidak tahu saja “kebelet” yang dimaksud Byungchan merujuk pada lilac-lilac yang memaksa untuk keluar setelah diperlakukan manis oleh tambatan hati mereka. Dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya oleh Seungwoo memberikan efek yang cukup berbahaya terhadap jantungnya.)

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang ada di pihak Byungchan karena setelah Byungchan beres dengan urusannya, Seungwoo tidak ada mengungkit-ungkit perkara Hanahaki dan operasi. Laki-laki itu justru sibuk mengutak-atik PS4 Byungchan, memilih game yang bisa mereka mainkan berdua. Cengirannya lebar dan tanpa dosa saat ia berbalik dan mendapati Byungchan mengamatinya dengan satu alis terangkat, menghakimi.

Bermain game berdua dengan Seungwoo rasanya seperti menaiki perahu nostalgia. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu murni bersenang-senang begini; bertukar makian dan bukan keluhan atau pembicaraan berbobot, volume game yang dipasang ke digit tertinggi dan tawa keras keduanya bebas memecah malam tanpa ditegur Bapak dan Ibu. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa-masa sekolah dasar, bebas dari kekang dan hal tersulit hanyalah menahan cekikikan mereka di bawah selimut supaya tidak ketahuan bergadang.

Untuk beberapa jam, Byungchan berhasil dibuat lupa dengan penyakitnya.

Sampai tiba-tiba, sekitar pukul setengah satu pagi, seisi rumah menggelap seketika, membuat dua orang yang masih bermain game sambil terkantuk-kantuk itu berseru kaget dan sadar sepenuhnya.

“Anjir, mati lampu jam segini banget.” Byungchan buru-buru meraba sekitarnya, mencari-cari tangan Seungwoo untuk menjadi pegangannya. Ruangan itu benar-benar gelap gulita, dan Byungchan tidak bisa menepis rasa takut yang mulai merayapi punggungnya. “Kak, sini deketan... Aduh, hp gue lupa taro mana, lagi.”

Byungchan bisa mendengar Seungwoo beringsut mendekat, tangan laki-laki itu menggenggam milik Byungchan erat ketika akhirnya bertemu. Tangan Seungwoo yang satunya meraba-raba lagi sampai berhasil meraih ponselnya. Yang lebih muda menghela napas lega ketika Seungwoo menyalakan mode senter. Ia tertawa kecil mengetahui ternyata ponselnya sendiri yang dari tadi dicarinya ada di depannya persis.

“Lo tau Mama nyimpen lilin di mana, Chan?” tanya Seungwoo.

“Ada di dapur. Bentar, gue ambilin.” Tapi, belum sempat ia beranjak dari posisinya, Seungwoo menahan lengannya.

“Ikut...”

Byungchan mendengus geli. Rupanya Seungwoo masih takut hantu; satu fakta tentang lelaki itu yang tak banyak orang tahu. “Lo kebanyakan nonton film horor, Kak,” komentarnya, tapi dibiarkannya Seungwoo mengintilinya ke dapur dengan pergelangan tangannya dipegang erat.

Setelah menyalakan beberapa batang lilin, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pindah ke kamar tidur Byungchan. Seungwoo masih berpegangan pada Byungchan, tapi genggaman itu sudah pindah ke ujung baju yang dipakai lelaki itu, membuat mereka berdua kesulitan saat menaiki tangga (Seungwoo terus-terusan meminta Byungchan untuk memelankan langkahnya). Seungwoo juga memohon-mohon agar mereka bisa berbagi kasur, dan Byungchan tidak bisa bilang tidak kala Seungwoo meluncurkan tatapan andalannya.

“Jangan lasak.” Mau tak mau ia mengalah.

“Nggak akan! Taro guling di tengah, deh, buat ngasih batas.”

Jadilah mereka sekarang berbagi kasur, Byungchan di kiri dan Seungwoo di kanan dengan guling yang menengahi mereka. Yang lebih tua berkali-kali menguap sambil menggeliat mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Ia akhirnya memilih posisi memunggungi Byungchan. Byungchan sendiri masih bersandar di _headboard_ , sibuk menggulirkan linimasa Twitternya yang sudah sepi, sisa segelintir teman yang galau atau sekadar berbagi tautan lagu.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama tidak ada pergerakan maupun suara yang datang dari Seungwoo. Byungchan pasti mengira laki-laki itu sudah terlelap, jika Seungwoo tidak tiba-tiba memanggilnya dalam suara yang sarat kantuk.

“Byungchan.”

“Hmm?”

“...Lo harus operasi...”

Byungchan bungkam. Sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kalimat itu lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut Seungwoo.

 _“No love is really worth the sacrifice,”_ sebuah kuapan lebar, _“trust me._ Lo cakep, baik, pasti banyak yang mau sama lo... Sayang banget kalo hidup berenti di satu cinta aja, tau nggak..”

Byungchan meletakkan ponselnya dengan layar menghadap kasur. Tersenyum kecil. Karena ia paham itu lebih dari apa pun. Atau mungkin tidak juga. “Lo ngelantur, ya, Kak?”

“Mmm...”

“Haha, beneran sih, ini.” Tubuh Byungchan beringsut mendekat, tangannya membenamkan diri di rambut Seungwoo dan mengusapnya halus, meniru cara Ibu biasa melakukannya. Ia bisa melihat sekelumit senyum di wajah sahabatnya itu, merasakan bagaimana tubuh Seungwoo semakin relaks di bawah sentuhnya. Maka Byungchan tidak berhenti—dibelainya rambut laki-laki yang dicintainya sambil mengagumi pahatan wajah itu dalam diam. Menarik sekali bagaimana fitur-fitur Seungwoo yang tegas di bawah sinar matahari tampak melembut ketika ia tengah terlelap. Seperti anak kecil.

Seperti Wuyanya.

Kadang Byungchan bertanya-tanya kapan tepatnya ia mulai jatuh cinta. Dokter bilang, ia tipe orang yang butuh waktu lama hingga sampai ke titik di mana ia benar-benar jatuh. Jika hal itu benar adanya, mungkinkah ia terperosok sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu sebelum hatinya terjun bebas?

Apakah mulainya ditandai dengan momen-momen genting dalam hidupnya di mana Seungwoo turun tangan dan menjadi sosok penyelamatnya? Atau mungkinkah— mungkinkah Byungchan jatuh di hari yang tak beda dari biasa, di salah satu detik ketika mata mereka bertemu saat bersepeda atau makan bekal istirahat bersama?

“Nggak ada hari yang bener-bener biasa sih kalo sama lo, Kak,” gumam Byungchan lembut, dan seperti biasa terjadi kalau Seungwoo sedang tidak melihat ke arahnya, Byungchan membiarkan seulas senyum penuh sayang muncul di wajahnya. Dadanya menghangat mengingat memori mereka berdua, dan sepertinya tidak berlebihan untuk mengatakan bahwa rasanya seperti laut yang meluap di dalam sana, intensitas perasaannya untuk pria ini.

Seperti itu juga bunga-bunga meluap dari tenggorokannya sedetik kemudian, mengotori selimut dan seprainya. Lantas Byungchan melirik Seungwoo cepat, takut laki-laki itu terbangun karena suara batuknya yang keras. Namun Seungwoo terlihat damai dalam tidurnya, jadi Byungchan lanjut membelai rambutnya lagi setelah menyeka mulut dan tangannya.

“Kak... Maaf, ya.”

Tidak akan ada jawaban, tentunya. Byungchan tahu ini. Lalu mengapa ia merasakan sensasi membakar di sudut matanya? Putus asa, digigitnya bagian dalam mulutnya, mencoba menahan deras yang berusaha mendobrak bendungnya agar tak membanjiri pipinya. Ujung-ujung bibirnya bergetar saat ia berusaha menarik mereka menjadi sebuah senyuman, maka Byungchan menyerah dan membiarkan mereka apa adanya.

“Aku—aku nggak milih buat semuanya jadi begini,” ujarnya tersendat. Tangan Byungchan yang bebas di sisi tubuhnya mengepal, dan tanpa bisa ditahan, mulutnya mengeluarkan suatu bunyi yang terlalu mirip dengan isak. “Tapi aku sayang sama Kakak.”

_Satu tetes yang menjadi sepuluh. Dua bunga yang menjadi lima puluh._

“Aku terlalu s-sayang sama Kakak. Jadi aku nggak bisa—” Di titik ini, bahkan deru napas Byungchan keluar dalam riak. Hidungnya memanas, dan bagaimana ia menyedot lendir yang mengalir dari sana jauh dari kata atraktif. Tapi Byungchan sudah tak peduli lagi. “Aku nggak bisa...”

Segera setelah Byungchan mengucapkannya, berat dan pahit realita menghantam dirinya dalam satu goncangan hebat. Maka ia membekap mulutnya, tubuhnya membungkuk dalam seperti hendak bersujud, dan di tengah gelap gulita dengan hanya satu batang lilin sebagai pendengarnya, Byungchan meratap dalam pilu yang menghancurkan hati. Dua tangan yang tadinya hanya menutup mulutnya bergerak menutupi seluruh wajahnya, telapaknya basah oleh derasnya perasaan yang mendobrak bebas, menyeruak, tidak terkekang.

Beberapa kali ia tersedak menyakitkan dan berakhir membatukkan lebih banyak lagi _lilac_ , beberapa menempel di dinding mulut dan dagunya, dan tak ada kata yang dapat menggambarkan betapa _berantakan_ nya Byungchan sekarang, seperti orang di penghujung kewarasannya dengan air mata dan saliva dan darah dan kelopak bunga yang berleleran di wajahnya. Tapi lebih dari itu semua hati Byungchan sakit— jauh lebih sakit dari semua batuk bunga dan batuk darah, rasanya ia bisa mati sekarang juga karena sakitnya.

Namun tak akan ada yang bisa mempersiapkan Byungchan untuk pelukan yang tiba-tiba membalutnya dan suara isak yang bukan miliknya. Ketika kepalanya ditarik ke bahu lebar yang terlalu ia kenali, ketika kausnya sendiri basah oleh air mata yang bukan miliknya, seperti ada yang luruh dalam diri Byungchan; antara gentar atau lega atau amarah yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Dan saat itu juga Byungchan tahu, kalau Seungwoo _mengerti._

“Maaf... _Maaf_.”

Saat itu juga, tangis Byungchan meledak. Seakan tak lagi mengenal malu, Byungchan menangis menggerung-gerung.

Karena ia bisa mendengar semua yang tidak tersirat: semua _maaf karena gue nggak sadar perasaan lo, maaf karena gue insensitif, maaf karena gue udah bikin lo sakit,_ dan yang paling perih, semua _maaf karena gue nggak bisa sayang sama lo sebagaimana lo ke gue_. Dan karena ini bukan salah Seungwoo, tak pernah salah Seungwoo—dan rasanya tak adil juga mengatakan ini salahnya, karena Byungchan tak pernah meminta ini, tak pernah menginginkan ini. Kalau Byungchan bisa, ia sendiri yang akan menarik paksa bunga-bunga dalam dadanya dan membuang mereka semua ke perapian yang menyala-nyala supaya ini semua dapat berakhir. Apa saja asalkan mereka kembali normal.

Sayangnya, retak yang pertama lahir sudah memanjangkan cakarnya ke tiap sudut dan arah, dan Byungchan tak terlalu naif untuk berharap pecahan-pecahan mereka dapat kembali satu tanpa bekas.

Maka dalam pelukan Seungwoo, dengan dua tangan yang menggenggam erat fabrik baju laki-laki itu, Byungchan berharap Seungwoo bisa mendengar apa yang tak sanggup ia katakan dari tiap tetes air mata dan helai lilac bersimbah darah yang berlomba-lomba berjatuhan di antara tautan tubuh mereka.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

  
  


> _I glow pink in the night in my room_
> 
> _I've been blossoming alone over you_
> 
> _And I hear my heart breaking tonight_
> 
> _I hear my heart breaking tonight_

  
  


_“Hey, Baby Brother.”_

Byungchan mendongak dari ponselnya, matanya mengerjap menatap orang yang baru saja masuk ke kamar rawatnya. Perempuan itu masih sama modisnya dengan terakhir kali ia melihatnya. “Kak Sooyoung.”

Yang disapa tersenyum. Ia memeluk adik semata wayangnya singkat dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sebelah kasur Byungchan, kaki panjangnya disilangkan. “Gimana perasaan kamu? Takut?”

Byungchan tersenyum lemah. “Sedikit. Tapi daripada takut, jujur, aku lebih ke sedih.”

Gumaman Sooyoung terdengar maklum. Untuk sepersekian detik, sekelebat sendu muncul di dua bola matanya sebelum tenggelam lagi ke dasar manik cokelat gelap itu. “Udah jalan berapa bulan, sakitnya? Jangan bohong. Aku tau kamu bohongin Bapak dan Ibu supaya mereka nggak panik.”

Ditodong seperti itu, Byungchan malah terbahak. Kemudian tersedak bunga sampai terbatuk, membuat Sooyoung menegur kecerobohannya sembari menyodorkan segelas air yang sudah siap di nakas.

“Baru mau masuk dua bulan, kok. Tapi aku _late bloomer_ , jadi emang nyebarnya lebih cepet dibanding kamu dulu, Kak,” jawab Byungchan setelah meneguk habis airnya. “Kamu nggak mau sekalian ngepoin siapa orangnya?”

Sooyoung memutar bola matanya malas. “Ya elah. Palingan nggak jauh-jauh dari itu anak tetangga. Siapa namanya? Seungwoo?”

Untung Byungchan sudah menghabisi airnya, kalau tidak, ia mungkin sudah mereka ulang adegan klise dan tersedak minumannya sendiri, lalu mengirim air dan kelopak lilac ke mana-mana. “Kok tau, sih?!”

 _“Don’t underestimate a fellow bloomer.”_ Sooyoung mengedikkan bahu. “Bapak sama Ibu mana, deh.”

“Lagi nyari makan bentar.”

“Hmm.” Kakak perempuannya itu lalu terdiam, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. “Tapi aku salut sama kamu, tau.”

Byungchan menelengkan kepalanya. Bingung. Ia menatap Sooyoung lekat, mendorongnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Aku rasa, kalau aku jadi kamu, aku nggak akan berani ngambil keputusan ini. Tapi kamu berani. Makanya aku bangga. _I know it’s not easy._ ”

Adik laki-lakinya tersenyum kecil, jari-jarinya memainkan selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Rasanya aneh dan canggung, melakukan percakapan ini dengan kakaknya. _“It’s not,”_ ujarnya sepakat. _“But he begged me to.”_

Pikiran Byungchan sontak melayang ke subuh penuh air mata itu, ketika Seungwoo, dengan mata merah dan wajah sembab memohonnya untuk melakukan operasi. Tangan besar laki-laki itu menangkup wajah Byungchan tatkala mempelajari alasan di balik keengganan yang lebih muda dan berkata dengan penuh penekanan: _lo inget janji gue dulu? Gue nggak akan pernah ninggalin lo. Mau lo lupa sama gue sekalipun, gue bakal bikin lo kenal gue lagi. Kita bisa bikin kenangan baru lagi yang sama berharganya dengan yang lama. Lo nggak usah khawatir bakal kehilangan gue, karena gue nggak bakal ke mana-mana—_

 _—jadi percaya sama gue sekali ini aja, Chan. Ayo, operasi._ Please.

Dan Byungchan sepakat, dengan syarat itu menjadi kali terakhir mereka bertemu sebelum ia dioperasi. Takut semua resolusinya runtuh jika mereka bertemu lagi hanya untuk berpisah.

 _“You fell in love with a great guy,”_ komentar Sooyoung. Bahkan ia bisa melihat binar yang berbeda di bola mata Byungchan saat membicarakan Seungwoo. Byungchan mengangguk setuju. “Untung abis operasi kemampuan gue jatuh cinta juga dicabut. Nggak lucu banget kalau nantinya, gue demen sama dia lagi, numbuh bunga lagi, terus harus dioperasi lagi,” canda Byungchan hambar. Ia mencoba menertawakan guyonannya sendiri, tapi suaranya terdengar aneh dan tenggorokannya malah makin sakit, jadi ia berdeham sebelum kembali diam.

Sooyoung, di lain pihak, tak menjawab. Lagi-lagi ia terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, membuat Byungchan memperhatikannya karena tak seperti dirinya, Sooyoung jarang melamun tidak jelas. Bisa jadi kakaknya itu terbawa arus nostalgia, menghidupi kembali hari-hari penuh merah muda dan aroma pahit-manis bunga sakura. Untuk alasan yang sepertinya Byungchan pahami, Sooyoung tak pernah tersenyum kala membahas masa-masa itu. Matanya yang kuat dan penuh determinasi selalu menunjukkan titik-titik vulnerabilitas yang jarang sekali menampakkan diri. Melihat Sooyoung saat ini, Byungchan tak lagi iri, karena ia sudah dibuat mengerti. Sekarang pun, ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di sana.

“Kamu tau, aku bukan dokter.”

Byungchan baru saja memejamkan mata ketika Sooyoung buka suara. Ia menoleh ke arah perempuan itu penuh tanda tanya. “Hmm?”

“Aku bukan dokter, bukan juga _expert_ ,” ulang Sooyoung. “Terserah kamu mau menginterpretasi seperti apa, tapi menurutku pribadi, mau orang bilang apa pun, _no one can take away humans’ ability to love._ ”

Byungchan tercenung. Bingung. Kepalanya sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan Sooyoung, karena yang pertama: mengapa kakaknya mendadak filosofis, dan yang kedua: jelas-jelas penuturan Sooyoung lawan arus dan sama sekali tidak ilmiah. Jadi, dengan intelek, Byungchan balik bertanya. “Hah?”

“Aku tau kamu denger yang aku bilang tadi,” balas Sooyoung sambil mengetik sesuatu secara cepat di ponselnya. _“Now, whether it’s a blessing or a curse, it’s all up to you. Just know that you can love, again.”_

Wanita itu kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan melenggang begitu saja setelah beralasan bahwa dirinya harus mengangkat telepon penting. Meninggalkan Byungchan sendiri di ruangannya, tak yakin apa yang harus ia buat dengan pesan terakhir itu.

  
  


* * *

**iv. to love again**

  
  


> _And everything we had was tainted to a dull purple_
> 
> _And I live with the knowledge that your mind is free of me_

  
  


“Wuya, nanti malem keluarga Byungchan ngundang kita makan.”

Seungwoo rasanya tak pernah secepat itu memutar kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari acara akhir pekan di televisi yang sebenarnya dari tadi tidak juga ia tontoni ke ibunya yang sedang memainkan ponsel di meja makan. “Beneran, Bun? Dalam rangka apa?”

“Syukuran aja karena operasinya Byungchan lancar. Kamu nggak dikabarin Byungchan, emangnya?”

Ditanya begitu, Seungwoo hanya bisa cengengesan dan menggumam tidak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Kadang ia melupakan fakta bahwa Bunda belum tahu duduk perkaranya; malah sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu selain dirinya dan Byungchan. Meski segalanya pasti akan terbongkar nanti ketika semua orang menyadari kalau Byungchan tak lagi mengenali Seungwoo.

Seungwoo hanya berharap, orang-orang (terutama Bunda) tidak akan membombardirnya dengan terlalu banyak pertanyaan.

Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke sofa, menatap langit-langit yang balik memandangnya kosong dan menghela napas pelan. Akhirnya datang juga hari di mana ia bertemu dengan Byungchan sejak... _hari itu._ Hingga kini, hari itu masih terasa tidak nyata, bahkan dengan limpahan detail yang ia ingat jelas: dari pendar lilin yang kesepian di atas nakas, hangat tubuh Byungchan dalam dekapannya, dan asin air mata milik entah siapa yang dikecap Seungwoo. Namun tak bisa disangkal kalau sejak hari itu, ada yang dicuri dari dirinya. Untuk alasan yang tak Seungwoo ketahui, ia tak lagi merasa utuh.

Ketika sayup-sayup Seungwoo mendengar bahwa dirinyalah yang menumbuhkan bunga-bunga bejat itu di paru-paru Byungchan, rasanya seperti disiram seember air es. Mengetahui kalau perlakuannya selama ini justru memperparah penyakit adik kesayangannya itu membuatnya dibalut penyesalan yang begitu hebat. Bisa-bisanya ia berlaku begitu insensitif, menyudutkan dan memaksa Byungchan untuk operasi tanpa mau mencari tahu alasan di balik penolakan yang lebih muda. Belum lagi rasa bersalah yang menggerogotinya dari dalam karena ia tahu lebih dari siapa pun kalau ia tidak bisa mengembalikan perasaan Byungchan, seingin apa pun ia. Karena percayalah, kalau Seungwoo bisa memerintahkan hatinya untuk mencintai Byungchan, Seungwoo akan melakukannya tanpa ragu hanya supaya bunga-bunga itu berhenti menyakiti anak itu.

Tapi masalahnya cinta tak dapat dipaksakan atau diangankan pada bintang, dan sesederhana itu Seungwoo tidak bisa mencintai Byungchan dengan cara yang sama Byungchan mencintainya.

Hati Seungwoo hancur malam itu. Walau ia yakin hati Byungchan lebih lagi.

Sempat ia mempertimbangkan untuk melewatkan acara makan malam itu dengan memalsukan alasan seperti tiba-tiba dipanggil ke kantor, ketakutan akan ketidaktahuan akan apa yang akan menyambutnya meliputi diri Seungwoo. Tapi Seungwoo tidak bisa—ada sebuah janji yang sudah ia buat, dan janji itu jugalah yang akan ia tepati. Demi Byungchan yang sudah menaruh kepercayaan padanya.

_(Demi Byungchan yang mencintainya.)_

Lagi pula ia rindu. Ia tak sabar bertemu dengan yang lebih muda. Seminggu belakangan terasa seperti neraka, tak mampu mengunjungi atau menghubungi Byungchan sebanyak apa pun wajah dan suara lelaki itu menginvasi pikiran dan alam bawah sadarnya.

Maka di sinilah Seungwoo berada, di belakang orang tuanya menunggu di pintu depan keluarga Choi, dengan rambut disisir rapi dan kemeja santai yang ia ingat Byungchan sukai karena _“warna_ navy blue- _nya cocok banget di Kak Seungwoo!”_. Ia bahkan menyemprotkan sedikit parfum karena, hei, _first impression_ itu penting, kan?—sepahit dan segetir apa pun nada pikiran tersebut di kepalanya.

Pintu dibukakan oleh Sooyoung, dan saat mata mereka bertemu, Seungwoo tahu kalau Sooyoung _tahu_. Tetap saja kakak perempuan Byungchan itu tersenyum ramah, dan ia tak mengatakan apa pun pada Seungwoo setelahnya.

Seungwoo mendengar suara Byungchan bahkan sebelum ia melihat laki-laki itu. Pekikan gembira Byungchan ketika menyambut ibunya masih sama, tak ada yang berubah, dan untuk sepersekian detik Seungwoo lupa kalau hanya dirinya yang ditarik paksa dari kehidupan Byungchan.

Mata bulat Byungchan pun masih sama—hitam, jernih, sedikit memelas—ketika mereka bergulir ke wajahnya, baru menyadari presensi yang asing di ruangan itu. Seungwoo mempersiapkan hatinya dan menawarkan senyum yang paling ramah pada laki-laki di depannya yang kini menatapnya bingung.

“Siapa, ya...?”

Seungwoo bisa mendengar tarikan napas tajam di sekelilingnya, dan di situasi berbeda, ia mungkin akan menertawakan betapa komediknya adegan yang sedang mengambil tempat. Tanpa perlu mengedarkan pandangan pun ia bisa membayangkan ekspresi horor di wajah orang tuanya, serta mungkin pemahaman yang mendarat di mata orang tua Byungchan, tapi saat ini, Seungwoo memilih untuk menatap lurus ke satu-satunya orang yang tak mengenalnya di ruangan itu dan membiarkan apa pun yang lain menyatu dengan latar, menjadi tak lebih dari derau putih di telinga.

Seungwoo mengulurkan tangannya. Memasang senyum terbaiknya. Dan dengan dua kalimat, ia kembali ke 15 tahun yang lalu di pekarangan depan rumah, menelisik anak laki-laki yang mencuri-curi lirik padanya dari balik celana ibunya.

“Aku Seungwoo. Nama kamu siapa?”

Pipi memerah Byungchan berpotensi melemparkannya pada déjà vu, tapi kali ini, mata itu tak gagal menatap miliknya. Dan saat tangan yang telah terlalu banyak ia genggam itu menjawab ulurannya, rasanya masih sama hangatnya. Masih sama _pas_ nya. Tidak ada yang berubah.

“Byungchan.” Ia tersenyum lebar hingga gigi perak dan dua lesung pipinya mengintip. “Salam kenal, Seungwoo.”

Dan beginilah cerita mereka dimulai.

Lagi.

**fin.**

  
  



End file.
